


Jimmy's Birthday

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [10]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Jimmy lets slip that his birthday is coming up and the band decides to throw a party.





	Jimmy's Birthday

They were packing up after a gig when Jimmy mentioned it

“By the way, I can’t make practice tomorrow. My mom is coming to town for my birthday and she wants to take me to some museum exhibit” Jimmy continued taking apart his clarinet, ignorant to his bandmates surprise.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow?” Julia asked from where she was perched on top of a table.

“Yeah, and my mom’s in town until four. Why?” Jimmy didn’t think it was a very big deal, so why was everyone looking at him super weirdly?

“You’re turning 25 right?” Wayne looked up enough to see Jimmy nod, before going back to his instrument.

“Yeah, why is it such a big deal?” Everyone seemed way too interested in Jimmy’s birthday. It was just a date.

“Shouldn’t we have a party?” Johnny didn’t have an instrument to take apart so he was sitting in one of the chairs next to the table Julia was sitting on. “That’s what you do on birthdays right”

“I mean sure. That only for little kids though” Jimmy shrugged a little, he would be perfectly content to do nothing for his birthday. The only times he’d really celebrated it was with his boyfriend. They snuck cookies out to the deck and watched the stars and the ocean. It was peaceful, and it was one of Jimmy’s favorite memories. This year he was planning to sit alone in the dark.

“You’re wrong, we are having a party tomorrow night” Donny objected. Jimmy was reminded of the way Donny barged into Jimmy’s gig months ago to ask him to join the band. “You can show up after your museum thing”

“I have no way to get out of this do I?” Jimmy wondered

“Nope!” Donny looked very smug and appeared to already be planning a party in his head.

“It will be fun” Johnny smiled brightly “We can have cake!”

“I can make the cake" Nick offered “Julia can you help?”

Julia looked a little surprised, but agreed to come over to Nick and Wayne’s apartment the next day. Jimmy had pretty much forgotten Nick’s love of baking, at least he knew the cake would be good.

“If I get home tomorrow and our kitchen is covered in flour again I’m not helping you clean it up" Wayne reminded. He wrinkled his nose a little at the thought and shot Nick a meaningful look.

“I told you it wouldn’t happen again, and even if it did you would help clean it up because you can’t stand messes” Nick teased. He bumped Wayne a little with his trumpet case and Wayne rolled his eyes before fixing his shirt.

“It’s probably a good thing Julia’s helping, because I doubt those two can get anything done by themselves” Davy winked suggestively and set down his empty glass “Anyone want to give me a ride"

“I can" Jimmy offered “But I’m driving you straight home"

Davy seemed to consider arguing, but instead he rolled his eyes and muttered something about taking orders from a 24 year old.

“We should probably leave now” Jimmy reminded. It was getting late and he now had to make three stops on the way home. “Johnny I’m also driving you home”

“Okay!” Johnny moved Julia’s feet from their place across his lap and stood up slowly.

“Bye guys!” Julia waved at them and hopped off the table. As he walked out the door Jimmy could see his remaining bandmates circle up, probably to continue planning his party.

—-

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his mother’s train drive away. He loved her, but she could be very… overbearing. Now he just had to survive the party his friends were throwing. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a big thing. It was taking place at Julia’s house (As did most of their things, Julia was still the only one living in a real house) Jimmy had gotten a call from Wayne at exactly nine o’clock telling him where the party was.

He got to Julia’s house quickly, she lived about two blocks from the train station. He knocked on the door hesitantly and jumped back a little when Johnny opened it on the second knock. “Hey Jimmy. How was your day?”

“Good” Jimmy was still a little thrown by how fast Johnny had opened the door, but he kicked off his shoes and followed Johnny further into the house. He found his friends in the living room sitting in increasingly ridiculous places.

Julia was sitting upside down on the couch while talking to Nick, who was sitting in Wayne’s lap, Donny was sitting on the floor next to Julia so that Julia’s head was basically on his shoulder and Davey was laying flat on the ground. 

Wayne was the first to notice him and waved “Hi Jimmy”

Davy perked up from his spot on the floor “Jimmy’s here! Can we eat the cake now?”

Julia rolled her eyes and threw one of the couch pillows at Davy “Happy birthday Jimmy”

“Thanks” Jimmy stood awkwardly by the door, while Johnny sat down next to Donny “You guys really didn’t need to do this”

“Oh shut up,” Nick cut off Jimmy before he could start rambling “We wanted to”

“Anything you want to do now that you’re 25?” Davy was back to laying flat on the floor.

“I’d like to become a lawyer” Jimmy shrugged “It’s not any different than 24

“That’s boring” Davy threw the pillow at Jimmy “You’re 25, you’re old- well not old you’re actually pretty young. Never mind”

“He’s not that young” Donny argued “He’s older than me”

“Everyone’s older than you, you’re 22” Jimmy reminded

“You’re only 22?” Julia covered her mouth to keep from laughing, while Donny pouted.

“It’s not that young, you’re 24. Anyways you already knew that” He elbowed Julia in the side and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Junior” Davy teased

“Jimmy, how do you even know that?” Donny asked

“You told him a couple of weeks ago while you were drunk” Johnny explained from where he had been watching everyone banter back and forth. Jimmy considered asking how Johnny knew that, but it didn’t seem worth it. The main thing he’d learned about Johnny was that the most random stuff stuck in his mind. He would remember a small four second conversation, but forget what time rehearsal starts.

“Huh” Donny lightly pulled on a strand of Julia’s hair “Hey Jules. Is it time for cake?”

Julia leaned in and kissed Donny on the cheek “I guess”

“Yes!” Donny stood up abruptly and almost knocked Julia off the couch. Everyone followed behind (Though a little less enthusiastically)

Jimmy quickly found himself being herded to the head of the table by Julia. He sat down and she carefully lit the candles before turning off the light in the kitchen. Jimmy never thought he would end up sitting at a table with six people who he trusted and loved more than anything. Hopefully 25 would be better than 24.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about about bandstand on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
